An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island
An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island is the is the second movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on An American Tail Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse and Time Line have discovered a treasure map at the bottom of the Manehattan History Museum. With some help from their new friends and Stanley and Colouratura's twin son and daughter, Jamie and Chrissy, They're off on an incredible hidden rainforest of the Quagga Tribal Village and protect it from evil hands. Plot Opening Titles/Yuna and Snowdrop visits their family It all started when the pony folk are living peacefully in Ponyville, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop came and visit their families. Prince Isamu was playing with his baby toys, Prince Hiro was happy to see his daughters again as he inform them that Princess Luna is sleeping in her room. Yuna and Snowdrop tries to wake their mother up, But she woke up in a forgetful temper attitude. Snowdrop felt hurt as she ran to Hiro, Yuna begins to wonder what has gotten into her. Luna told her daughter that when it was her job to rise the moon every night, She gets tired every morning. Princess Solarna arrived and invited her younger sisters to visit the Manehattan History Museum. Meeting Stanley, Rara and their foals/The Oranges' museum management At Manehattan, Yuna and her friends arrived in Manehattan and met Stanley and Coloratura a.k.a. Rara. They introduce them to their twin foals, Jamie and Chrissy and their baby sister, Singing Note. Later, They arrived the Manehattan History Museum. And there, Aunt and Uncle Orange greeted them and Orange Cake who was happy to see her grandparents again. Aunt and Uncle Orange showed the history of the RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, HMHS Britannic, Titanic II, Prehistory, Ancient History and new histories of any cultures of other worlds. Then, Yuna notice a loose floorboard. She lifted it up, And there she found a treasure map of an ancient temple in the rainforest. Yuna rushed to show it to her friends, They were amazed to discover the treasure map. Dusty was so confused, He didn't knew where the treasure map was hidden. So, Yuna and her friends came up with a treasure hunt plan. Speaking to the families/To Manehattan Island Soon, Yuna and her friends spoke to their family about the treasure map. Princess Luna defied her efforts at first, But Yuna was able to convince her what possible things she and her friends would do. Finally, Luna agreed to let her and her friends go, Including Jamie and Chrissy. On the RMS Titanic, The foals settled into their bedrooms. Princess Cornelia kept the crew organized. The foals were enjoying the sauna and hot tubs, Yuna keeps reading the map. She spoke to Cornelia, She showed her the map. Then, She kept it in the journal which will guide others in the temple. And so, Yuna did kept the map in Journal 4. January Q. Irontail's evil plan/Arriving the Island Meanwhile, January Q. Irontail was in his submarine, He gathered his gang of weasels to prepare their plan as they spy on the foals and their friends. Back on the Titanic, Yuna looked at Journal 4 when they finally arrived the Island. Following the map/An Ancient Temple/An Underground Quagga Village Soon, Yuna . Trivia *This film is based off An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *The storyline continues in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. *This is the debut of Jamie and Chrissy. Soundtrack #Welcome Home - The Pony Folk #Africa - Toto #???? Scenes #Opening Titles/Yuna and Snowdrop visits their family #Meeting Stanley, Rara and their foals/The Oranges' museum management #Speaking to the families/To Manehattan Island #January Q. Irontail's evil plan/Arriving the Island #Following the map/An Ancient Temple/An Underground Quagga Village Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225